Trouble at AnimeNEXT
by DakotahOfManyFandoms
Summary: A short story about my friends and I going to AnimeNEXT. I know it's listed as Kuroshitsuji and Yu-Gi-Oh GX, but it also has some Yu Gi Oh and Yu Gi Oh 5D's as well as some Inuyasha.
1. Just Four More People at AnimeNEXT

"Ok, so, if we're here," I said, pointing to a spot on a map for AnimeNext.

"And Grell is over here," Rizu said, pointing rapidly at the map, almost gouging a hole in the thin plastic-y paper. "And Yusei's over THERE!" She said pointing to a random direction.

"Aw, but I want to see Hetalia first!" Kuu whined.

"We'll get to it!" Hectate said. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going over to the Yu-Gi-Oh panel because I think I see an inflatable Thief Lord Bakura." Hectate sauntered off, Inuyasha plushie in hand.

"And then there were three." I said. "So, now what?"

Silence.

I looked around. "Wait a second…Rizu? Kuu? Where'd you go?"

I managed to glimpse the back of their heads heading off into Kuroshitsuji land screaming "SEBAS-CHAN! And quoting other random stuff that just _had _to be from Black Butler.

"Well, now that I'm alone…" I said to no one in particular. I turned to the Yu-Gi-Oh GX tables and screamed "JADEN!"


	2. Chapter 1: Kuu and Rizu

Kuu and Rizu stayed together until Kuu spotted the Undertaker's parlor, right here, life sized.

"I do want to meet Grell, and hopefully see Sebastian, but for now, I'm going over to the Undertaker's." She skipped merrily towards the parlor, trying to mimic his laugh. She turned back one more time towards Rizu and said "Asta La Pasta!"

Rizu wandered around AnimeNext for a while until she stumbled upon the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's exhibit. There, enclosed by four red velvet ropes, was a life sized replica of Yusei's Duel Runner.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S YUSEI'S D-WHEEL! SQUEEEE!" Rizu squealed and ran over to it.

She edged her way up to the outside of the crowd, slowly getting closer and closer until there was only one person in front of her. He was wearing a My Little Pony costume and a bowler hat, and was holding a harpoon.

"GET OUTTA THE WAY, FOO!" she said, shoving him aside.

"I have a name, you know! It's Lawrence!"

"Oh, whatever!" she said, slipping under the velvet rope. Rizu sat on Yusei's Duel Runner, said "Let's rev it up!" and faded off into a daydream.

She was sitting on the back of Yusei's D-Wheel, arms wrapped tightly around his torso as they speed through the streets of Neo Domino City, lights flashing, crowds cheering, Akiza grimacing.

"I sacrifice the Tuner monsters, Junk Warrior, and Quill Bolt Hedgehog to summon Stardust Dragon to the field!"

The crowd went wild and Rizu cheered. Suddenly, Yusei turned around. "Hey! Hey you! Hey! Fangirl!"

Rizu snapped out of her daydream to find herself looking into the disgruntled faces of two security guards.

"Uhh…SECTOR SECURITY!" She yelled, pointing at them. She nimbly jumped over the velvet rope and ran off into the bowels of AnimeNext, screaming "You'll never catch me alive, coppers!"


	3. Chapter 2: Hectate's Super Short Chapter

Hectate soon discovered that what she thought was an inflatable Thief Lord Bakura was actually an advertisement for Yu-Gi-Oh Season four. She sighed and kept on walking until she saw something-or someone- that caught her eye. She squealed ran off.


	4. Chapter 3: Me, Myself and Jaden

I ran up to the Yu-Gi-Oh GX tables and walked around, looking at everything.

"Hm." I said out loud, looking at a life size sculpture of Jaden. "That's really realistic."

"Excuse me." I jumped back. What I had thought was a statue was really Jaden himself posing for a picture.

"Are you J-J-Jaden!" I said in awe.

"Yeah… wait, do you actually care?"

"YES! I am your biggest fan EVER! Sign this!" I held out a pen and paper, which he enthusiastically signed.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe someone actually thinks my show isn't lame!"

"Not only do I not think it's lame, I think you're cute!"

"Wait, like puppy cute or boyfriend cute?"

"Boyfriend cute." I smiled.

He punched his fist in the air. "YES! I have my own fangirl! Take that, Chazz!"

"I'm Dakotah. Do you want to go get some pizza or something?" I asked, pointing to the food court.

"Sure, I love pizza!" Jaden said.

"Oh my gosh, me too!"


	5. Chapter 4: More Kuu and Rizu

Kuu was just exiting the Undertaker's parlor when Rizu ran by.

"Kuu! Help!"

"What happened?"

"Yusei's D-Wheel…Akiza…Neo Domino…Sector Security!"

Kuu sighed and ran after her. "Rizu! Rizu! Wait!" She calmly approached the guards and said "You see, we're from the, uh, National Association of Mall Cops and Convention Guards."

"The NAMCCG." Rizu said.

"Rizu, you're not helping!" she whispered. "That was, uh, a test. To see if you were fully committed to guarding…malls and conventions! You passed, so, if you would just excuse us…"

Kuu grabbed Rizu's wrist and they ran off down a hallway.

"Kuu!" Rizu said. "That was awesome! How did you come up with that?"

"After you spend an hour and a half with the Undertaker, you-" Kuu ran smack into someone running in the opposite direction and spilled some of her soda on them.

"Sorry sir, I-"

"Watch it, you little brats! This is silk! Great, now my favorite blouse is ruined. And I put it on specifically for Bassy!" At that moment, Rizu and Kuu simltaneosly looked up and screamed "GRELL!"

"Oh, are you fans?" Grell said, striking a pose. "Well, I suppose I could sign something or other if you like."

Rizu and Kuu looked at each other and smiled. "Oh, no. You don't need to sign anything."


	6. Hey, Look at My Souveneir!

Kuu walked up to the entrance, where everyone had agreed to meet up again. In one hand she held a very displeased Sebastian's and in the other the Undertaker's, who was grinning a wide sharp toothed smile that was promising laughter. "Rizu where are you?" she yelled.

"Coming!" A few minutes later, Rizu came into view, holding Grell's hands in a bone-crushing death grip. "If you weren't gay, we could get married and live in a big house with a pool and have forty-seven and a half kids and all of them would be Grim Reapers and carry around chainsaws and the girls would dress like boys and the boys would dress like girls and-"

Yusei came up behind her and said "Hey, one question. If you're so into me, then why are you and madam fancypants over here holding hands?"

"I am Grell!" he said through gritted teeth. "And we're not holding hands! She's been doing this for the past hour and it's really starting to hurt!"

At this moment Yami Bakura arrived, carrying Hectate on his back. Ryou was following happily behind, holding a leash, that, with the help of his Yami, now held Inuyasha.

"Ok Bakura, you can drop me here." Hectate said. Bakura stood up and she slid gracefully off his back. "Wait a second…where's Koga?"

Koga zoomed into view, mouth full of ice cream."

"Hey guys…this stuff is really good."

"Hectate," Kuu said, "What is all…" she gestured to the two Bakura's, Koga and Inuyasha "this?"

Hectate shrugged. "They were having a two for one special. By the way, where is Dakotah?"

"Speak of the devil." Kuu muttered. Dakotah came running merrily up to them, holding hands with Jaden.

"Hey guys I had a great time with you today I even found Jaden we really hit it off I think we're dating now so we're going to go run away together or something so see you guys later maybe not!" Dakotah squealed and threw her arms around Jaden's neck. He picked her up and they ran off together.

"Well…that was weird." Rizu said. She turned to Yusei. "So…want to kiss now?"


	7. A Short Epilouge

Hectate took Inuyasha home and kept him as a pet, leaving him in the care of the two Bakuras and Koga whenever she left.

Kuu dragged Sebastian and the Undertaker back to our hometown, where Sebastian became her butler and the Undertaker opened a new parlor just down the street from her house.

Rizu made Grell stay with her only by telling him that if he did, he could see Sebastian every day… every other week.

And yes, she and Yusei eventually _did _kiss.

As for me and Jaden, well…I'll say only this: What happens at AnimeNext _stays _at AnimeNext.

That's my story and it's all true.


End file.
